Castle's Curse
by CuppaTiwa
Summary: It's Halloween, and everyone arrives at Sonic's house ready to trick-or-treat. Although, Shadow unexpectedly arrives. He tells everyone about a mysterious castle, which is posing as a haunted house. It is rumored that whoever goes in... doesn't come out. Shadow can't go alone and takes everyone with him. So will there be a great treat at the end? Or is it all a trick? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Good evening... What? Oh? I didn't post this on Halloween? My bad! I've been working on this story for about a month now. Even though Halloween is gone, it didn't keep me from writing the rest of the story! But, I'm having copy-and-pasting issues with this story... So... I had to split the story onto different pages. Yup! This is my longest one-shot yet, so enjoy!**

* * *

Castle's Curse

By eZflaffer

It was Halloween, and tonight was filled with" _spooky terrors"_. When night came, Tails was already in his costume. He didn't really eat sweets, but at this time of year the fox's sweet tooth couldn't help eating candy.

Tails looked at the door when a knocking noise was heard. He smiled and sat up, then opened the door to see Knuckles. "Hey." Knuckles grinned to show fangs.

"Nice werewolf costume, Knuckles." Tails remarked, "I see you went all out on this one."

"Yup." the "werewolf" continued as he closed the door, "Even have the fangs and claws." Knuckles walked inside and continued, "What are you supposed to be?"

Tails smiled. "I'm Dr. Frankenstein." Knuckles stood there with a blank expression. "You know... The one who created 'Frankenstein'?"

The fox was wearing a white labcoat and a black shirt underneath. White experiment gloves were on both hands. And to top it off, he had a pair of goggles on his head, along with a white wig that was nearly identical to the mad scientist.

At that given moment, there was a pounding noise on the door. Tails sighed and opened it. Not to his surprise at all, Amy was standing there, fixing the tiara on her head. "Hi Tails! Where's Sonic?"

"He's in his room. Sonic wants to go all out on his costume."

Amy giggled. "You see Tails, since me and Sonic are meant to be together, I'm dressed as a princess!"

Tails frowned. "Um... Okay." Suddenly, Tails heard a "thump" noise outside and opened the door.

Blaze and Silver were in their costumes. "Howdy partners." Blaze smiled and tipped her cowgirl hat. She wore boots, along with the run-of-the-mill cowgirl outfit."Your costumes look great."

"Yeah," Silver agreed.

"Thanks." "Dr. Frankenstein" replied, "Blaze, that looks like a fun costume! ...Woah! Silver, you've really done it with the zombie costume!"

"I appreciate it." Silver smirked. His fur was messed up, including the spines on his head. There were fake blood stains all over his body. Even Silver's gloves were stained and ripped. The make-up on his muzzle was a bluish-grey color, making him look a little bit more like a zombie. "It took a long time to make this look real. I bet Sonic will be going all out as well?" Knuckles smirked when he noticed Silver didn't see him. His smirk turned into a wide grin and hid behind the couch. When Silver sat down, the "werewolf" sprang up. He growled the best he could and spooked Silver. "Gyah!"

Knuckles started to laugh. "You have to admit, I scared you pretty well."

Silver crossed his arms. "You didn't scare me. It was the fangs... The claws... It all just looks a little-"

"Real? Yeah... But not real enough."

At that moment, a blue blur sped past everyone and stopped. "Good evening..." Sonic said in an accent as he started to laugh.

"Sonic!" Amy leaped from where she was standing and hugged Sonic. "I like your vampire costume..."

Sonic hissed, staying in character and shoved the "princess" off of him. "Amy!" He looked at Knuckles and spoke, "So, wolfy. I think I'll set our 'monster rivalry' aside for tonight."

Knuckles groaned. "Gee. Thanks."

Blaze looked at Sonic's costume and smirked. "I have to say, you're costume is very well made."

"Thanks. Spent all day making it." Sonic grinned, showing his long fangs. His skin was pale, due to the make-up he used. The "vampire" also wore a black cape with the collar popped up. "Silver, I'm glad you chose that zombie costume instead of the elf one you wore last Christmas. Now you can be my _undead slaaave.._." Sonic said with a spooky voice.

The "zombie" rolled his eyes. "Never speak of it again. Both of those things."

"I know, but it's Halloween! Have some fun - don't be a Shadow!" At that exact moment, the Blue Blur heard a knock on the door. "Hey, Tails? Are we expecting anyone else?"

Tails shook his head. "I don't think so. It could just be some trick-or-treaters."

Sonic shrugged and grabbed a bowl of candy, then opened the door. "Good evening... What brings you here..." When the "vampire" opened his eyes, Shadow was standing there. "...Oh."

Sonic frowned when he saw that Shadow was wearing the 'same exact costume' as him. Including the fangs, the cape, and the pale skin. His red eyes went with the costume, however.

Shadow noticed it as well and frowned. "Great. May I come in?"

"...Sure."

The ebony "vampire" walked inside the house and crossed his arms. "So, Shadow," Knuckles continued, "What brings you here? ... In the same costume as Sonic?"

Shadow groaned. "I'm not here for fun and candy. I'm only here for an assignment."

"That doesn't explain the costume."

"...Rogue did this while I was taking a nap. Any other questions?" Shadow asked rudely.

"Well..." Tails was curious. "What is the assignment?"

The ebony "vampire" sighed before he spoke. "Every Halloween, a castle appears in Station Square."

"A... Castle?"

Shadow nodded as a reply to Tails' question. "It's very mysterious. Every year, a number of people disappear. None of us know exactly what happens inside... I can't go investigate that castle alone, which is why I came here."

Sonic narrowed his eyes after he put the bowl down. "Can't we go trick-or-treating first?"

The G.U.N agent smirked, slightly showing his fangs. "Well, Sonic... Did you know that this castle claims to be a haunted house, that gives out the 'best' candy at the end?"

The "vampire" hesitated for a few seconds, before he smiled. "Let's go!"

"Sonic, do you ever think things like this are a _bad_ idea?"

"Silver, there's candy! Anything that has sweets is something I don't refuse. Besides, if anything bad does happen, I can deal with it."

Amy giggled. "Yeah, Silver. You can count on Sonic!"

The "zombie" groaned. "...Alright."

After everyone grabbed their candy bags, they went out the door and followed Shadow to the mysterious castle.

* * *

"Woah..." Tails was surprised when he saw a spooky looking castle on top of a hill. "Haunted house... Come on in." "Dr. Frankenstein" read.

Sonic started to tap his foot. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Sonic ran up the hill, and everyone followed. When they arrived at the door, Knuckles frowned. "Since when do people have creepy door knockers on their doors?"

"Just open it." Shadow spoke with a grumble.

The "werewolf" growled in annoyance and knocked on the door. There was no anwer.

"Well, there's no one answering the-" Silver was about to finish, until the door squeaked open. "...Door."

All of the anthros walked inside and looked around. Although, they didn't notice that the door closed by itself. Amy was wowed. "This castle is really nice! When Sonic and I marry, we'll have the biggest castle!"

Sonic shook his head while Shadow continued to examine the castle. It was dark, except the light of the few candles on a chandelier illumimated parts of the room. There were a number of cobwebs around the front room; the one they were standing in. "We need to find the owner of this castle."

"Excuse me, but are you looking for something?" Everyone turned around and saw a very pale man. Shadow frowned when he saw he too was wearing a vampire costume, only with more clothing. He also noticed that the man had red contacts in his eyes and had fangs that went with the costume.

"Gah!" Silver jumped.

The man started to laugh at Silver's expression. "My name is Casey. Welcome."

Sonic was excited. "Are you the owner of this place?"

"Indeed. I am. Although, I'd prefer the title 'lord'."

"Where's the candy at?"

Casey began to chuckle. "My, my... Someone has quite the sweettooth. Well, you'll find some candy at the end. Although, in certain areas of this castle, you will find some candies."

Shadow was slightly suspicious. "Casey, this is a haunted house, correct?"

The man nodded. "You are correct. Although, this one is different from the rest. There are many surprises awaiting all of you..." Casey turned around and walked into another part of the castle.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Without question, the Blue Blur sped into one of the rooms.

Silver shivered slightly. "Did anyone think that Casey's appearance seemed... Odd?"

Blaze nodded. "I agree."

Knuckles scoffed. "Please, Silver. Stop being scared. It's Halloween." the "werewolf" grinned and showed his sharp but fake teeth, looking directly at Silver. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight, giving them an amber appearance for a few seconds. Silver jumped in fright.

"Knuckles is right, Silver." Tails continued, "Monsters aren't real. Everything about them are just old folktales. There's no scientific evidence that proves their existence."

Shadow looked at one of the doorways and spoke. "Who's coming with me? There's something strange happening in this castle, and I'm getting to the bottom of it."

Tails sighed. "I'm sorry, but I stopped believing in any of your 'rumors' as soon as we arrived. I'm just going to explore this place by myself."

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "Okay. I don't care. Knuckles, come with me. "

Knuckles shrugged. "Alright. Don't have anything else better to do."

Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails left the front room, leaving the rest by themselves. Blaze looked around with slight worry. "Amy must have left to find Sonic. Come on, Silver. ...Silver?" The hedgehog was shivering in fright. "Silver, come on! You're zombie! They're not scared of anything!" She said the last few sentences with enthusiasm.

"But... It's just a costume..." Blaze has never seen Silver this scared; and they havn't even explored yet. Usually he would be heroric and try to explore.

When Blaze started to stare at him in slight anger, Silver stopped shivering and slightly nodded. "Um... Alright." the two of them walked into another room, and when they did... The door shut.

* * *

Sonic was exploring every single room, although most of the doors were locked to keep people from going into certain areas of the castle. "There's gotta be one place in this house with candy in it."

The "vampire" saw a library and grinned, showing his fangs. He walked inside and felt every book. "If this is a haunted house, everyone knows that in the movies there's always a secret entrance in the library."

After a few minutes, Sonic started to lose patience. "Oh come on!" He put his hand on one of the bookshelves and leaned on it. The Blue Blur heard a "click" noise, and revealed a secret entrance. "...Push, not pull."

Sonic entered the room and looked around. There were a few lounge chairs, and a coffin. He chuckled and walked over to it. Sonic opened the coffin and frowned. "Aw, I was sure that there would be candy in here."

Sonic smirked and climbed into the coffin. He laid his arms in an "x" formation and rose up, hissing. He laughed and climbed out. "Too bad there aren't any jumpscares in here."

"Hello..."

The Blue Blur yelled in surprise. "Gyah! Casey? How did you get in here?"

Casey chuckled and walked towards Sonic. He tried to leave, but the exit closed by itself. "There is so much you don't know about me..."

The man lunged at Sonic with blinding speed and held him tight. "Let... Go of me!"

Casey ignored him and hissed, dragging his fangs across Sonic's neck. The Blue Blur was frightened as he wasn't able to escape the man's grasp. After a menacing chuckle, Casey dug his fangs into Sonic's neck, draining him of his blood.

Sonic started to gag as he felt his blood quickly leave him. When his skin started to grow even paler than his make-up, Casey pulled his fangs out of the hedgehog's neck. Sonic's body went completely limp.

The vampire smirked and walked over to the coffin, opening it and placing his victim inside. He closed it and spoke, "You will become one of us very soon..."

* * *

Shadow and Knuckles stopped walking when they saw a large corridor. "Hm..." Shadow walked up to it and tried to open the door. "It's locked."

The "werewolf" growled in anger and knocked one of the doors down. "There, the door's gone."

Shadow gave Knuckles a menacing stare. It was a little frightening - especially since he was dressed up as a vampire. They walked into the room and saw many serums lying on a number of tables. "I knew something like this would be in here." The two went up to the tables as the "vampire" started to examine them. "These serums look shady. Especially since the doors were locked."

Knuckles shrugged and picked a serum up. "Werewolf serum... Right..." The echidna scoffed. It couldn't be real. He jabbed the serum into his arm, then put it back down.

But when he did, Shadow glared at him. "What did you just do?"

"All I did was inject this 'werewolf serum' into myself. It was obviously fake! Just like Tails said. Anyone can make colored water and put a label on it."

"Alright. You better hope so." Shadow continued, "I believe it's time to leave this room."

Knuckles rolled his eyes as the two walked towards the door. But before they left, one of the window curtains opened as moonlight shone onto Knuckles. "Hm?" He turned around and looked out the window. There was a full moon.

At that given moment, the echidna started to groan in pain and fell hands and knees first onto the ground. Shadow looked at Knuckles in question. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Gah... H-help..." Knuckles' eyes turned amber and his eyes slitted. He opened his wouth as his teeth started to morph into sharp fangs and his muzzle shifted into a snout. The echidna looked at his hands and saw long, real, sharp claws rip his fake-claw gloves. His costume ripped apart as thick, dark red fur grew all over his body. Knuckles was even growing a tail, and wolf ears appeared on the sides of his head.

He started to pant, but Shadow kept his guard up. "Knuckles, answer me." Knuckles answered with a realistic growl and stood up. He faced Shadow with glowing eyes and bared his fangs. "What the... The werewolf serum."

The werewolf pounced and knocked the "vampire" onto the ground, snarling and attempting to bite him. Shadow kept dodging and threw the werewolf off of him. He quickly jumped to his feet and bolted.

As he was running, Shadow looked behind him and saw Knuckles chasing him on all fours. He couldn't hide due to the werewolf's heightened sense of smell, but he could attempt to escape.

Shadow chaos blasted the floor and ran into a hallway. Knuckles stopped to avoid the blast and looked around. He sniffed for Shadow and hungrily growled, then followed the ebony hedgehog's scent.

* * *

Silver and Blaze walked up a flight of stairs and into the hallways. They looked around and saw an open door. "Silver, you're not scared to go in there, correct?"

Silver narrowed his eyes. "Of course not." The two entered the room and continued walking. It was slightly dark, and they were walking for quite a while.

Blaze stopped and so did the "zombie" . "Silver... Do you hear something?"

Silver was about to answer until he heard moaning noises. He looked into the distance and froze. "Z-zombies!"

Blaze raised a brow until she saw the horde of dead corpses shuffling towards them. "They're probably fake."

"B-but they're real! We can't take them all on. Come on, let's get to the exit!" Silver tried to push Blaze to the exit, but it was taking very long. By then, the zombies were very close to them. Silver reacted and picked up Blaze with his psychokenetic abilities.

"Silver, what are you doing?"

"Saving your life!" The hedgehog dropped Blaze a certain distance away from him as zombies started to surround Silver. "Blaze! Go!"

The "cowgirl" turned around and saw the horde of zombies surround him. She sighed. "Silver! Hold on!"

Silver began to cry in pain as a number of zombies started to bite into his flesh, ripping off and eating some of his skin. "AH!"

Blaze threw fireblasts at the zombies, incinerating the ones that were surrounding Silver. She took his hand and quickly ran into the other room, closing the door and locking it.

She began to pant and looked at Silver. There were bloody bite marks all over him, chunks of his skin were missing, and his fur was all messed up. "Well... At least those weren't real. ...Silver?"

Silver started to moan and breave heavily as his mind began to fade away. When his mind was clear of any emotions or human thoughts, his eyelids lowered, giving him an emotionless look. She looked at him and saw that his face was expressionless. Blaze wiped away some of his make-up and frowned. His skin was grey. When Blaze looked at his eyes, she gasped. Not only did he have dark circles under them, but his pupils began to fade away, and his eyes turned into a pale, light blue color. Silver's jaws became looser but grew stronger, giving his mouth a half-opened appearance. Finally, his arms became stiff, causing his arms to outstrech forwards in mid-air.

Blaze took a step back as her voice began to shake. "...Silver. You're... A zombie." That would explain why he was moaning.

The zombie moaned with outstreched arms, walking slowly towards Blaze. Silver was dead. What remained was now a mindless, undead corpse. It grabbed her and was about to bite, until Blaze pushed Silver onto its back. The zombie rose to its feet with a moan, with its arms still outstreched and shuffled towards Blaze.

She began to step backwards as Blaze heard a pounding noise on the door. The door knocked down and zombies began to shuffle into the room, joining Silver.

Blaze yelled in fright and quickly ran into the hallways. As Silver continued to shuffle slowly along with the other zombies, it caught Blaze's scent and followed her.

* * *

Shadow started to pant as his breath was running out. He had to find somewhere to hide; the "vampire" couldn't run forever with Knuckles on the move.

The only room that wasn't dark was a library, so he quickly entered. Shadow ran through the isles, hoping that Knuckles wouldn't be around the corner.

When he reached the back of the library, it was a dead end. Shadow looked behind him and saw Knuckles, snarling with glowing, amber eyes. The werewolf looked at his prey hungrily, baring his sharp fangs.

The "vampire" leaned onto the bookshelf. There was no where else to go. All of a sudden, a secret entrance opened. Shadow took no time to ponder over why and ran inside.

Knuckles advanced on him and was about to pounce, until the entrance closed. Shadow looked around. There were a few lounge chairs... And a coffin.

He walked to the coffin and opened it, and wasn't surprised about who was in it. Sonic was sleeping with his arms in an "x" formation. Shadow saw a bite mark on his neck and knew it was part of his costume. Although, Sonic's skin was even paler than before. "It's just the lighting." Shadow thought out loud and sat in one of the lounge chairs.

While Shadow faced away from the coffin, Sonic's body rose up. His eyes snapped open as they glowed. They were blood red, and his pupils were slits. When Sonic saw Shadow, he grinned evilly, showing his long fangs and crept out of the coffin.

When Sonic was close enough, he grabbed Shadow tightly. The ebony hedgehog gasped and looked at Sonic. His eyes were blood red and reptilian like. Sonic hissed, showing off his long fangs.

Shadow narrowed his eyes in realization; his friend was now a vampire. That would explain the extremely pale skin.. Although, the vampire cape he was wearing was pretty ironic..

The vampire opened his mouth and dug his fangs into Shadow's neck. The ebony hedgehog tried to move, but couldn't. His skin started to go pale; paler than his make-up as he was quickly being drained of blood.

When there was only a small amount of blood left in Shadow's body, Sonic dropped him onto the floor. The vampire chuckled darkly and knew he would turn.

At that given moment, the entrance opened, revealing Knuckles. Sonic saw him and hissed, knowing well that he was a werewolf.

Knuckles ran at the vampire and tackled him to the ground, ready to tear out his internal organs. Before the werewolf bit into Sonic's body, he looked at the vampire. In his blood red eyes, there were huge, red, glowing swirls.

Knuckles continued to look and as he did, his eyes started to develop the same swirls. The werewolf got off of the vampire as he continued to look at his eyes.

Sonic stood up and looked even deeper into the werewolf's eyes. Knuckles' face became emotionless. His iris and pupils dissapeared, making his eyes completely white. Then, his entire sclera began glowing red.

Since Knuckles' amber iris' and slitted pupils were gone, the werewolf's eyes were nothing but glowing red - Even though the swirls in Sonic's eyes were gone, Knuckles' eyes remained glowing red; a sign that the werewolf was completely under his control.

Sonic chuckled as the hypnotized werewolf sat on his hind legs in submission, whining. The vampire smirked and saw Wesley standing before him; his master.

Sonic put a fist to his unbeating heart and bowed. "What shall I do for you, Master?"

Casey chuckled and looked at his new servant. He looked next to his coffin and saw Shadow's limp, pale body on the floor. Another servant would soon awaken.

The master vampire looked back at Sonic and saw a werewolf with glowing red eyes - no iris, no pupils. "Excellent, my young vampire. I see that you have bitten the other hedgehog, as well as made this werewolf your slave."

Casey walked over to Shadow's extremely pale-skinned body. A voice began to ring in the unconscious hedgehog's mind. _Shadow... Awaken... My servant..._ The ebony hedgehog's eyes snapped open. They were still red, but now his pupils were reptilian like. He licked his long fangs in thirst.

* * *

Tails walked in the hallways, unimpressed by the cobwebs hanging on the walls. He walked into a small room. Nothing exciting here.

But then, after a flash of lightning from outside, a ghost was before him. It was a teenage boy. The ghost was transparent and glowing a ghastly white, and he was floating above the ground. His legs seemed to be replaced by a tail, and his eyes were completely white. "_Boo_!" Tails was startled for a few seconds, then started to crack up and laugh. "What's so funny, pharmacist?" The ghost crossed his arms.

"First of all, I'm dressed as Dr. Frankenstein. Secondly, this is obviously a projection. I know whoever is speaking is just in another room with a microphone."

The ghost smiled with mischief. "Only a projection...? Well, fox boy... Can a projection do this?" The ghost chuckled and entered Tails' body. Tails gasped as his body started to glow ghastly green - including his costume. "Augh! What?! Um... U-ugh..."

His mind became blank, his face became expressionless; which caused Tails' mouth to gape open as his entire body was now glowing ghastly green. His eyes, which had no sign of his iris' or his pupils started to glow white; Tails' eyes were now completely glowing white.

Within seconds, Tails was possesed. The possesed fox was basically being manipulated by the ghost; he was his puppet. The ghost was in control of everything he did and every muscle, such as walking, running, etc; all Tails could do was watch mindlessly. He walked to another door and raised his arms. The door began to glow as it opened, then closed once the possesed fox entered the room.

Due to Tails being possesed, he was able to see in the pitch black room. There were ghosts everywhere. All of them were flying around the room, having fun and causing mischief. When they saw a green eerie glow, they saw a possesed body. All of the ghost gathered around Tails' body with excitement.

"Oh boy!" One of the ghost exclaimed, "Another possesed mortal!" All of them were excited, knowing well that Tails wasn't in control of his body.

"Hello." The ghost possesing Tails talked to the other ghosts using the fox's voice. "Does anyone have any ideas what I can do to this mortal?"

The ghosts cackled. They had many ideas. The ghost possesing Tails didn't care if they had embarrassing ideas since he was controlling the body.

"Slap yourself repeatedly!"

The possesed fox started to slap himself in the face. The ghost didn't feel the pain, but Tails did - although he didn't react to the pain since Tails was in a mindless, spectator state.

"Bark like a dog!"

Tails' body got down on its knees and started to bark. All of the ghosts cackled at the stupid orders the possesed mortal was doing.

All of a sudden, the doors opened, revealing Casey. Every one of the ghosts gasped and bowed. "Master," one of the ghosts spoke, "We have a possesed mortal in out midst."

The vampire raised a brow. "Really? Show me."

The possesed fox walked forward and bowed before the vampire. "Here I am, Master." Tails replied.

"Well, it seems that the this ghost is pulling the strings of the one who doesn't believe in monsters." The vampire started to look at Tails' neck. "I would want to drain his body of his blood and turn him into a ghost... But I like the way he is now."

Casey turned around and left. He didn't have to drain the possessed fox completely of his blood because the vampire knew that mortals with high IQs were the easiest to control.

When their master left, the ghosts continued to suggest orders. As they were doing so, one particular ghost who looked ten years old was floating in a corner, watching the others give commands to the poor, possessed fox.

He sighed as one of them flew over to him. "Come on, a mortal is here! This is your chance to suggest orders!"

The ghost floating in the corner shook his head. "You know I have a name. Also, I don't like controlling others. Casey will NEVER be my master."

"Don't be such a downer. Names don't matter to us anymore! We are all cursed to be part of this castle. Even the other monsters, such as the zombies. Our lord will forever be our master."

The ghost scoffed. "Am I the only one who still has sanity? I've been here for exactly four hundred and seventy-one years!"

"Years don't matter! Oh! Look what they're making the mortal do now!"

He looked and started to grind his teeth.

"Alright... Are you ready for this one?" A ghost asked.


	2. Chapter 2

The ghost possessing Tails knew what they wanted to command him and chuckled.

The possesed fox began to float in mid-air. Tails' body started to bounce off the floor, ceiling, and the walls. Second after second, Tails' body slammed onto a hard surface. All of the ghosts started to cackle again.

The ghost who was floating in the corner narrowed his eyes. He had enough of this. He flew into the air and before Tails hit the ground, and entered Tails' body.

"What are you doing!? This is my possesed mortal!"

The ghost that was inside Tails was forced out. "And now, it's mine." Tails smiled weakly, then went back to his emotionless expression.

The possesed fox opened the doors with psychic abilities and ran. All of the other ghosts became mad and chased after Tails' body.

As the possesed "Dr. Frankenstein" was running, Tails' body began to go through the floor. When he completely fell through, the possesed fox hit the ground with a thud, although he didn't react a bit.

When the ghost possesing Tails knew the other ghosts wouldn't find him, he left Tails' body, leaving some ectoplasm on Tails' clothes.

The green eerie glow from Tails' body faded away, his eyes were back to normal, and the fox was finally able to think. He moved his arm and smiled. He was in control of his body again. Although, his body was very sore due to what happened not too long ago.

When Tails saw the ghost in front of him, he was about to yell in fright until he possesed him again. "Sh... Don't yell; You'll give us away." The ghost left his body again and spoke, "Sorry for possesing you again. I know nobody likes being mindless and controlled, but we have to stay quiet."

Tails raised a brow. "...Am I unconscious?"

The ghost shook his head. "Everything that's happened is real."

The fox began to chuckle sheepishly. "Well... Then I have quite a story to tell once I find everyone else."

The ghost's eyes widened. "Wait... Did you say 'everyone else'?"

"Um... Yeah?"

"This isn't good." The ghost started to stress out.

"By what means? Um..."

"What's wrong?"

Tails looked at the ghost with a calm expression. "I... Don't know your name."

The ghost's expression went from freaking out to happy. "You... Want to know my name? Sure! Oh my goodness, I havn't told anyone my name for four hundred and seventy-one years! Um, nice to meet you. My name is Lance. Yours?"

Tails smiled at the ghost's youth. Although, four hundred and seventy-years? How old is Lance? " My name's Tails. Could you tell me why it's bad that my friends are here?"

Lance cleared his throat. "This castle is filled with many supernatural beings, such as vampires, ghosts, and zombies. But mainly those three."

The fox raised a brow. "I believe the ghosts... But I'm a little sceptical about the vampires and zombies."

"...Really? You don't belive in those, yet you believe in ghosts? Even when a ghost himself is telling you this? Look, the vampires are in the darkest parts of the castle, but zombies roam almost every hall. The reason why is so that mortals become infected, and loose their minds- becoming dead corpses who roam the halls and eat the flesh of the living."

"It sounds like a tale."

"... I'm guessing your one of those people who need scientific evidence. But anyways, when people don't become zombies, we ghosts posses them and take them to Casey."

"Why would Casey want a possesed body?"

"Because he's a _vampire_! Didn't you see his red eyes glow, as well as control over every ghost? He even considered of draining your blood."

Tails started to think about. "...Alright, I believe you."

"Good. Anyways, either Casey wanted you possesed forever, or he was going to kill you later. And do you know why it's so easy to posses you?"

Tails shook his head.

"Because of your high IQ. The smarter the mortal, the easier to control."

"Dr. Frankenstein's" eyes widened and shivered. "Being possesed by that other ghost was terrible. Even when you were doing it. He was controlling every part of my body like a puppet, I was mindless, and all I was able to do was watch."

"Yeah. Which is why you need to be careful. And just to let you know... Vampires are able to hypnotize, and Casey would be able to do that to you within seconds."

"It... All makes sense. Lance, I need to get out of here, and rescue my friends. Will you help us?"

"Of course. I can help you and your friends leave, but I must come back here due to my curse. I just hope none of your friends turned into monsters."

* * *

After Blaze escaped, every zombie eventually lost her scent and started to roam the halls. Some were in hordes, but Silver became separated.

As Silver's undead corpse was roaming the halls, the zombie saw someone. It started to moan and shuffle towards whoever was in its sight.

Sonic turned around and saw Silver, walking towards him. The vampire smirked. He wanted blood. When the vampire approached Silver, it was about to devour his flesh until Sonic hissed at him with glowing eyes.

The zombie wad immediately alerted that the walking flesh in front of him was a vampire and stood until Sonic was to dismiss it.

Sonic looked at Silver with slight confusion. He looked worse than before, and his arms were out in front of him in mid-air. Also, his eyes were emotionless and half closed. They were pupiless and pale blue.

Then Sonic began to examine his skin. There were a few bloody bite marks on his body and many chunks of his skin were missing. Also, his muzzle was grey instead of peach, When the vampire looked at Silver's gloves, they were a little bloody and ripped. Some of his fingernails were exposed; they were completely black.

The vampire tried to push down on Silver's arms, but failed. They were extremely stiff, and seemed to only move them slightly if he were to do something like break down a door.

After examining Silver thoroughly, he knew Silver was dead. Silver was a zombie; an undead, mindless corpse. It was pretty ironic. Now Silver really was his undead slave. That would explain the missing chunks of flesh, why its mouth was stuck gaping open, why its arms were in mid-air and outstreched in front of its body, and why Silver was continually moaning.

Although, Silver failed to notice the hypnotized werewolf next to its vampire master. Shadow went up to Sonic and raised a brow. "Why is Silver standing there?"

"He's dead. This zombie used to be Silver; it's Silver's undead corpse."

Shadow grinned evilly, showing his fangs. "Master would like this. You, call some of your horde."

Silver's undead corpse let out a loud growl, and in a few seconds, several zombies were slowly shuffling torwards them.

Sonic looked at the zombies and spoke, "Follow us."

* * *

Tails and Lance were quickly and quietly moving, trying to find everyone else. They walked past a bathroom, but went back when they heard humming. They looked and saw Amy looking in the mirror. "Hi, Tails!"

Lance quickly reacted and flew into Amy's body. The pink hedgehog started to glow ghastly green and her eyes turned completely white - which glowed. The transformation was the same as Tails' and took only seconds.

Tails saw that Amy's body in the reflection of the mirror was blurry. "Sorry, she yelled. Also, this girl seems like a blabbermouth." Lance had full control of Amy's body, and spoke with her voice. "Do you have any other friends?"

Tails nodded. "There's Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver. Sonic is by himself, but Shadow and Knuckles, and Blaze and Silver went into pairs."

"Sonic is the most likely in danger. Let's go find them."

A few minutes later, Blaze was starting to get tired. Her feet were extremely sore. Then, she looked in the distance and saw Tails and Amy. Although, the cowgirl wondered why Amy was glowing ghastly green and had pure white eyes.

She smiled weakly and ran up to them. "Tails, Amy, I'm glad to see you both."

Tails started to smile sheepishly. "Actually, Amy isn't really Amy right now."

Blaze looked at Amy's body as Lance spoke, ""Um... Hi.""

The "cowgirl" summoned flames in her hands and walked torwards Lance.

Lance took a step back in surprise. ""Woah! Tails! You didn't tell me Blaze had pyrokenesis!""

"Wait!" Tails quickly stepped in front of Lance. "It's okay. Just... Calm down."

Blaze narrowed her eyes as the flames in her hand disappeared. "What is happening? And why are you both whispering?"

"Look, we're keeping our voice down so that we don't attract anything or anyone. But... When Amy started yelling, Lance possesed her. He's a ghost."

Blaze looked at the possesed hedgehog, who was slightly smiling. "Nice to meet you?" When the "cowgirl" relaxed, the possesed hedgehog raised a brow. "Isn't there supposed to be another mortal with you?"

Blaze looked down at the floor in sudden sadness. Tails was worried when she did so. "Did something happen to Silver?"

The "cowgirl" nodded sadly. "Yes. You might not believe it, but Silver turned into a zombie..."

Tails' eyes widened. "That's not good."

"...You believe me?"

"Dr. Frankenstein" nodded as Lance in Amy's body spoke, "Blaze, you don't need to be upset. Silver isn't exactly Silver anymore."

Blaze wiped away the few tears on her face and frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

""I'm saying that Silver's mind is gone. The only thing that's left of him is his dead corpse, which is now undead. Silver is no more than an undead, mindless corpse; a zombie who craves the flesh of the living.""

The "cowgirl" sighed. "It's still Silver. There's nothing else I can refer to him-it."

Amy's body looked at the floor before Lance spoke again, "You can't take Silver with you. He's a zombie now, and will try to infect you. But we do need to find Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles. Then I'll help you leave."

* * *

Afterwards, Tails, Blaze, and Lance were still looking for Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles. ""Here we are,"" Lance began to speak as they entered a room, ""This is the middle of the castle.""

"And look!" Tails pointed at the end of the room. "There's Sonic and Shadow! Although... They're turned away from us."

Blaze shook her head. "Sonic is probably trying to spook us, and Shadow doesn't want to talk."

The three of them began to approach the two hedgehogs. As they got closer, Sonic and Shadow began to chuckle. All of a sudden, they turned around and hissed, showing their long fangs with glowing red eyes.

Tails, Blaze, and Lance jumped in surprise. Tails shook his head in denial. "No...No..." Sonic and Shadow's skin were extremely pale; paler than the make-up they were wearing before. Their fangs were longer, and their eyes were blood red and slitted.

Tails looked next to Sonic and gasped. "Knuckles..." The werewolf standing emotionlessly next to his master. His eyes were glowing completely red, and his fur, fangs, and claws were real. "This isn't happening..."

"Oh, it's happening..." At that moment, Casey appeared before them and smirked. "There's no where else for you to go."

Blaze held flames in her hands and was about to blast Casey, until the door next to her suddenly broke open, revealing Silver along with other zombies. Silver's undead corpse grabbed Blaze tightly and bit her in the shoulder. She started to scream as the zombie started to eat parts of her flesh. It was even worse when a few other zombies started to bite her as well.

"Silver... Wh-y..." As Blaze's flesh was being eaten, her skin started to turn grey and her eyes were half closed. Blaze became mindless as her face became blank. Blaze's eye color changed from yellow to a pale blue, and her pupils disappeared. Her jaw loosened but became stronger, giving her mouth a half-open appearance. When Silver and the other zombies stopped eating Blaze's flesh, Blaze's arms became stiff as they outstreched in front of her. Blaze was dead; Her undead, mindless corpse took Blaze's place. The zombie who used to be Blaze moaned as it and the other zombies shuffled towards Tails.

Tails and Lance quickly ran into the corner of the room, where Blaze and Silver's undead corpses approached them. When the zombies were about to bite Tails, they suddenly stopped.

The undead corpses moved out of the way as Casey walked towards the possesed hedgehog. "It looks like we have a traitor in a body. Shadow?"

Shadow walked towards his master and bowed. "Yes?'

"I believe you havn't had a single drop of blood at tonight, correct?" The ebony vampire grinned when he figured out what Casey wanted him to do. "Lance, is it? Out of the body. Now."

Amy's body stopped glowing green as soon as Lance flew out of her body. Her eyes and body went back to normal, but before she said anything, Shadow grabbed the pink hedgehog and dug his fangs into her neck.

Tails widened his eyes in horror as Amy's skin became extremely pale. Shadow was draining Amy of her blood, and when he sucked her dry, he dropped the dead body onto the floor - with no remorse.

The fox yelled in terror. Sonic and Shadow were vampires, Knuckles was a werewolf, Silver and Blaze were zombies, and Amy was dead. What would happen to him?

"Lance, possess the fox."

The ghost shook his head. "No."

Casey narrowed his eyes at the ghost. When he did, Lance grasped his head in pain as a sharp ringing noise vibrated in his mind. "Gah!"

Tails looked at Lance and saw that he was slowly floating towards him. The ghost was in pain. "Lance? Lance!"

The ghost didn't notice he was moving towards Tails, until he entered the fox's body. Tails' body started to glow ghastly green, and his eyes became pure white and glowed as his mind started to fade away. The fox's face no longer held any emotion. Tails was possesed once again. Lance controlled Tails' every movement. "What shall I do for you, Master...?" Tails asked, only it wasn't really Tails. Lance was talking using his voice.

Casey laughed evilly at the sight. Everyone was now part of the castle's curse. "Lance, Tails is yours. Get used to your vessel before you go outside. We'll be waiting."

"Yes, Master." Lance spoke using Tails' body. Casey smiled and turned into red mist, as well as Sonic and Shadow. The vampires left and Knuckles followed. As Silver, Blaze, and the other zombies were leaving the room to go outside the castle, the possesed fox walked the opposite direction.

When Tails' body was alone, Lance flew out of Tails as the fox's body returned to normal. "Lance, why did you do that?"

"It's not what you think," Lance continued, "I only possesed you to trick Casey. See that chair?"

Tails noticed the ghost changed the subject, but looked anyways. He saw the chair and nodded. "Yeah. It's a wooden armchair."

"Rip off one of the arms."

The fox went over to the chair and did so. The arm was sharp at the end. "Why do I need to do this?"

"You can use it to kill Casey. Vampires are weak against stakes. When you kill him, the castle's curse will be lifted and every monster, zombie, and ghost will no longer be forced to live here. Sonic and Shadow will stay vampires but they won't have to live here and they won't be evil. Knuckles will be free from their control too. But... Since Silver and Blaze are technically dead and it's just their mindless, undead corpses, they'll stay zombies and act the same."

Tails understood what Will was telling him, but he still had a few more questions. "So, anyone who is cursed to be part of this castle can leave, but they're forced to come back afterwards."

"Yes. If we're outside the castle, we have to return here before the sun rises. The zombies will do it automatically, but the vampires and ghosts have to know when to come back."

"...I guess your going to have to posses me again."

The ghost sighed. "Yeah."

Before Lance possesed Tails, the fox had one last question. "Every time a ghost posseses a living being, such as I... Does the body always glow green, and does the body's eyes turn pure white and glow?"

"Yup. Every time. And it's just about to happen to you. Sorry." The ghost possesed Tails and when he did, Tails' body changed due to the ectoplasm, just like Tails described.

The possesed fox walked into the hallway and eventually, exited the castle. He put the stake in his hand behind his back as Lance looked into the distance. It was complete chaos.

People were being turned into zombies as the undead corpses were eating their flesh. The zombie who used to be Blaze was biting into a human and eating his flesh as its victim was turning into a zombie himself.

Knuckles was on top of a human as she looked at him with fear. The werewolf ripped out the humans throat and began devouring the human's internal organs.

As Lance was walking over to Casey, the possesed fox saw Sonic and Shadow draining the blood of humans, killing them one after another.

Quickly and with ease, Lance literally stabbed Casey in the back with a stake. The vampire gagged in pain as he fell to the ground, dead. "Well, that was simple enough."

Lance flew out of Tails' body, which turned back to normal. Sonic and Shadow saw their master dead and hissed in anger. Unexpectedly, red smoke came out of Casey's body and entered Sonic and Shadow's.

"Um, Lance?" Tails was shocked about what he saw. "What was that?"

The ghost shook his head in denial. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

The two vampires chuckled evilly, then Sonic spoke, "It was supposed to happen. Now we are the lords of the castle."

Shadow nodded in agreement. "There is no stopping us."

Tails was about to run away, until Sonic's eyes had red, glowing swirls in them - Tails was immediately hypnotized. "Sleep..."

* * *

Tails began to wake up and groaned. "Where... Am I?" The fox tried to move, but he couldn't. He looked down and saw that he was tied to a wooden chair; the same one from before. It was very dark in the room, except for a few candles illuminating the room. The fox saw that his normal gloves were back on his hands. His Dr. Frankenstein costume wasn't on him.

"Hello, buddy." Tails looked up to see Sonic and Shadow. They were still wearing the capes that went with their vampire costumes - Tails guessed that they would normally wear them. He also saw Knuckles standing next to Sonic with emotionless, glowing, pure red eyes.

"Sonic, Shadow, what do you want with me?' The fox asked with a shaky voice.

Shadow snapped his fingers and Lance appeared. However, there was something different about him. Instead of his eyes being pure white, they were pure red and glowing.

"Lance?" Tails was beginning to get worried.

The ghost started to cackle. "Hello, Tails."

"What did you do to Lance?" The fox was determined to find out why Lance was acting this way.

Sonic began to chuckle evilly. "You see, buddy... Lance wouldn't agree to our terms, so we had to convince him."

"You hypnotized him?!"

Shadow nodded with a wide grin, showing his fangs. "Yes. Although, it has a different effect on ghosts, as you can see."

"Let me explain," Sonic continued, "For all eternity, Lance will bind himself to your soul. You will be possesed forever. Lance will have complete control of your body, and you're mind will be no more. Even though you'll be mindless, all you will be able to do is watch."

Tails gulped in fear. This was the worst thing possible that could ever happen to him. "W-why are you telling me this?"

"So that you could freely think before you can't think at all."

"So... I'll basically be a puppet."

Sonic and Shadow started to laugh evilly. Tails didn't like this one bit. He was going to be a mindless puppet for all eternity. "Lance," Shadow looked at the evil ghost before he gave a command. "Posses Tails, and bind yourself to his soul for all eternity!"

Lance cackled and flew into Tails' body. The fox knew what was going to happen - but this time it would be permanent. Tails' body started to glow ghastly green. Then, his iris' ans pupils faded away, making his eyes pure white. Although, his eyes weren't pure white; they were completely red and glowing since Lance was hypnotized when he possesed Tails. The fox's mouth slightly gaped open, and before his mind faded away permanently, he said one last thing in his head, 'No... This... Can't... Ha...ppen...'

Tails' mind disappeared completely. Lance successfully possesed Tails.

Sonic and Shadow grinned in satisfaction and untied the possesed fox. When Lance stood up, his body was limp. "What shall I do for you, Masters?"

Sonic spoke, "Lance, come out here."

Lance came out of Tails' body, but his tail was stuck in the possesed fox's stomach - his soul. Because of this, Tails was still in a possesed state. Lance looked at Tails and cackled. "Tails was right, he is like a puppet. My puppet." Lance bowed and so did his "puppet". "It's strange though. I can be outside his body, yet I can still control it and what he says." Lance started to play around with Tails' body. "My puppet, what would you like to say to our Masters?" "...Lance thanks you... For his puppet..." Lance manipulated Tails to say whatever he wanted.

The ghost went back into Tails' body. "Masters, is there anything you would like me to do?"

Sonic shook his head. "Not at this moment. Although, I didn't tell Tails that this castle is always here. No one ever notices it during the day." Sonic continued, "Because you control Tails' body for all eternity, you have to eat. And the only thing you can devour are the souls of the living..." At that moment, the front door started to knock. "Lance, go greet our guests."

"Yes, Master..." The possesed fox bowed, walked out of the room, and entered the front room where he saw the Chaotix. "...Welcome..."

Charmy looked at Tails and smiled. "Hi Tails! You look different."

"...It's a costume."

Espio crossed his arms in disbelief. "Why is your body glowing green? Your eyes are also pure red."

"...Nonsense. It's just...special effects... What have you come here for...?"

"We came here to investigate," Vector said.

Charmy flew torwards Tails and looked at him. "Woah! Your costume is so cool! Too bad we didn't buy any."

Suddenly, Tails grabbed Charmy tightly. When he did, Charmy started to moan as his body gave off a green aura and his eyes became pure white. Charmy's mouth opened very wide as Tails sucked the bee's soul out of him. When he finished, the possesed fox let go off Charmy.

"Charmy?" Vector was confused. His friend was glowing green, and he was moaning. Suddenly, Charmy's body fell to the floor and reduced to ashes.

Tails chuckled and looked at the other chaotix members. The possesed fox pulled off a wide, twisted grin as his head turned around completely.

Espio's eyes widened. "What did you just do to Charmy?" The chameleon took out a few throwing stars and got into a fighting stance.

"What do you think I did? I devoured his soul; he's dead."

"Tails..." Vector was completely boggled. "What... Are you, Tails?"

"**Tails isn't here.**" Lance spoke in a demonic voice. The possesed fox outstreched Tails' arms torwards Vector and Espio. They're body's gave off green glow and their eyes became pure white. The possesed fox lifted up his arms as the controlled anthros lifted their heads up and their mouths opened wide. Their souls left their bodies and Lance devoured them. Espio and Vector groaned before their bodies turned into ashes.


	3. Chapter 3

"And that Halloween, everyone became part of the curse, and lived inside the castle for all eternity..." Sonic gave out a chilling laughter.

"Aww... Did our bodies really have to turn into dust?" Charmy asked.

"Relax, it's just a story."

Tails looked at the ground, then back at the "vampire". "Why did I become possesed at the end, and devour the Chaotix's souls? Also, why did you and Shadow become vampires, Knuckles became your werewolf servant, and Silver and Blaze became zombies?"

Shadow slightly chuckled. "Although, the story was interesting. Especially that ending."

Amy glared at the ebony "vampire". "Please, the only reason why you liked it is because you killed me! Sonic, if you ever have me die in a story again-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Silver, Knuckles? Thoughts?"

Both the "zombie" and "werewolf" had their arms crossed. "I know I'm dressed as a zombie, but you didn't have to make me infected!"

"And I didn't have to become your hypnotized werwolf. Like I would really inject myself with a 'werewolf serum'. What kind of moron would do that?"

Sonic looked at Blaze. She held a flame in her hand and glared directly at Sonic. "Hedgehog, you have quite the imaginative mind."

Vector shook his head. "Where do you even come up with this stuff?"

Sonic grinned, and showed his fangs to keep the night spooky. "It's a secret. But I can tell you that when I went into the haunted house, the man who ran it was really pale."

Shadow sighed. "You mean the one that was in the neighborhood that's on the way back here? None of us wanted to go, but you did."

"And I did! The best candy!" Sonic opened up his candy bag and on top, there were caramel apples, decorated cookies, and a majority of king sized chocolate bars.

Espio sat up off from the floor and spoke, "Well, I hope you all had fun trick-or-treating. I'm going to leave."

"Yeah, me too." Silver agreed.

Everyone started to leave the house, but Amy was the last one. "Sonic, if you ever do become a vampire, would you turn me into your immortal bride?"

"Never in a million years. Bye Amy." Sonic closed the door and ran to the couch. "Well, I'm going to watch myself some Halloween movies! Tails?"

"Dr. Frankenstein" considered it, but shook his head. "No thanks. I'm going to take my costume off and head to bed. Goodnight Sonic."

The "vampire" smiled. "Okay. Goodnight, buddy."

Later that night, Tails was sleeping soundly in his bed. The door in his room slowly opened, and Sonic crept into the room.

He walked over to Tails' bed with an evil grin. Sonic stood over Tails' bed and licked his fangs, when his eyes changed into blood red and his pupils became slits.

Sonic's eyes glowed as he began to look at the fox's neck. He got closer to the sleeping fox and dug his fangs into Tails' neck. Tails suddenly woke up and felt his blood leaving his body.

The fox looked at his side with the corner of his eye and gasped. Sonic was drinking his blood, and his skin was extremely pale. Sonic also had red eyes, which was scaring him. "S...Sonic...?" The vampire continued to drink the fox's blood, and when Tails no longer had any more blood in his body, Sonic ripped his fangs out of Tails' neck.

The vampire chuckled when he still tasted the blood from his friend. Tails was dead, and his blood was completely drained. Suddenly, a ghost flew into the house and possesed Tails.

As the fox's body began to glow green, Sonic grinned evilly and laughed, showing his sharp fangs. "Happy Halloween..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you expect this kind of ending? I think not! Anyways, thank you for reading my longest one-shot yet/ this (late) Halloween story... And have a good night everybody... (Evil Laughter Goes Here) *Gag* *Choke* *Cough-Cough***

**-eZflaffer**


End file.
